Path of Mage, Pirate, and Phoenix Summoner
by princessinunekoookami
Summary: Leading of pirate can be crazy especially with the bloodline you were born with. With the past lurking every step behind she take. She will take a charge in her life with her lovable brothers and the crew.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or One Piece

 **Warning: Gore, Canon, occasionally AU, usual warnings**

Please review my story!

* * *

 _"Born four times, will watching rise and fall of time of pirates **."**_ _The pure white phoenix sang. "Child of fire and sea will change the fates surround the people that will encounter who was born among the people. The child will walk the path of summoner, pirate, and mage. The silence will reign in child but the sight will only_ _observe the surroundings. May the child succeed to change the fates of people."_

* * *

-Foosha Village, Dawn Island-

A black-haired girl bid the villagers good-bye along with her adoptive brother from the boat they are on. The giant sea king rose out of the sea as he stared at two black-haired siblings. A demonic grin covered her face as the different smile appear on her brother's face as they launched their attacks on the sea king.

A rubber fist and a burst of yellow power knocked the sea king unconsciousness as their revenge for taking their friend's arm years before.

Her name is Hiyori D. Enfys, a adopted daughter of Tamara D. Enfys and Eri D. Enfys nee Akahoshi, who died in the pirate attack when she was young.

Messy hime style black hair were tied in a braid. White quartz crystal headband adorned her head. Sidelocks were tied into the loops with the pale gold hair ornaments with remaining sidelocks that trail down to her shoulders. Albino fox/serval ears and tail adorned with light gray serval ocelli and markings. Icy blue serval markings covered her entire body expect the neck and face. Icy blue cheetah-like tear track from the tear ducts to the corners of her mouth. Black tribal heart tattoo with small white phoenix on the left side of neck. Initials of 'A,S,L, and H' tattoo on back of neck in colored dark silver. Small tattoos of black dog and tawny wolf on the under the initial tattoos. Pale tanned skin from years of spending time under the sun. Small rose-shaped scar on the left shoulder. Brillnant green eyes with amber flecks that held mischievous and intelligent gleam.

Hiyori wore halter green top with open back and silver snow leopard pattern, black shorts with dark blue sash as belt, black sandals, and dark amber leg-warmers. Chain necklace with jolly rogers of Red-haired Pirates and Whitebeard Pirates, shrunken trunk, and charm of sapphire and yellow diamond phoenix. Large silver heart-shaped hoop earring rest on the left helix of fox/serval ear. Two pairs of small silver earrings on both human ears. A platinum ring in the middle finger with a round cut diamond. The crest of small golden stag surround by wolf, tiger and dog on the diamond. Gray cowboy style hat with dark purple band on her head. Beige hearing aids with clear earmolds rest on her human ears, thanks to the villagers of Foosha Village even the Red-Hair Pirates pooled the money to pay for it for help her to hear her surroundings.

Two dogs rested next to her right side. A boxer with fawn brindle coat, lavender eyes, and black mask and a german shepherd with black and tan with black saddle, icy blue eyes, and unique features which are the holes in the neck and close to the ears are glowing dark blue. Their names are Takeshi and Hibiki.

Resting on her right shoulder is the large version of the Japanese katana which are larger than her body height. Its name is Niiji. The sheath is icy blue with black wispy design. The hilt is white with dark blue diamond weave with silver pommel on top. The tsuba is diamond shape with two openings on either side/ Gray silk rope tied near the opening of the sheath. Black tassel tied to the pommel. Three charms tied to the opening of the tsuba which are rainbow, blue phoenix, and gray snow leopard with yellow eyes.

Leaning against her older brother's side as she read the book on sign language, Hiyori let out a quiet yawn as she rubbed her eyes which had the shadows under her eyes as the result of late-night studying and sleepless nights. She closed her book and put it away in her messenger bag. She went to sleep against her older brother.

She later woke up to the dogs' frantic barking. She look out of the boat. Teeth and eyes popped out in shock as she saw the boat is nearing the whirlpool.

Hiyori cursed as she quickly casted the protective spells over the dogs and her older brother Luffy. She tied Niiji to her messenger bag as she saw Luffy is getting into the wooden barrel. The boat broke apart as it enter into the whirlpool. Hiyori and the dogs were flung off-board and end up in the bottom of the whirlpool.

Hiyori choked on the sea water, feeling weak but refused to give up. She used her summoning spell which called on the water-type phoenix as Ame appeared to help the black-haired girl and the two dogs out of the whirlpool.

Coughing up the sea water, Hiyori murmured thanks to Ame as she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Surgeon of Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or One Piece

 **Warning: Gore, Canon, occasionally AU, usual warnings**

Please review my story!

* * *

A beeping sound woke Hiyori as she woke up with a wince when the pain hit her. She hissed in pain as she carefully leaned her body against the pillows and headboard. Hiyori looked around to see she is in the infirmary with the porthole on her left side.

She look down to see she is wearing the yellow and black hoodie with the jolly roger on front as she lift the collar up to check her body. She had the bandages wrapped around her chest, arms, and stomach. Tail twitched as Hiyori noticed two dogs are sleeping with the bandages wrapped around their stomachs. Clothes, jewelry, hair ornaments. hat, and hearing aids are laid neatly on the nightstand. The messenger bag, sandals, and Niij are lying next to the bed.

Hiyori's right eyebrow twitched in annoyance toward her older brother's luck which mixed with her brand of odd luck. Grumbling angrily toward her brother as she grabbed the hearing aids and turning it on. She placed her hand in the ribcage area and let the healing magic spread across her body to heal the throbbing pain to tolerable level.

She got out of the bed to look into the porthole to see the ship is under the ocean which tells her that ship is a submarine. It confused her which she wonder how the hell she end up here when she recalled that she had passed out due to the exhaustion set in from applying few spells, summoning, weakness due to the Devil Fruit power, and the injuries occurred from the whirlpool.

She gently shook them awake as they woke to see the black-haired girl had woke up at at last. They yelped happily as they tackled her which made her laugh in amusement. She gently pushed them away as she gave them the questioning look.

"Takeshi, Hibiki, what happened after I passed out?" Hiyori asked.

Hibiki respond to her question.

"Well, after you passed out, the captain and his crewmates were the ones who found us floating on the piece of log in the sea." Hibiki replied. "They took us on the sub and fixed our injuries. The hoodie actually belong to the captain."

A black eyebrow lifted as she gave them the look. The dogs glanced at each other.

"It is Trafalgar Law." Takeshi spoke.

Other eyebrow joined its twin as the eyebrows shot up in shock. Mouth dropped open in shock as she rubbed her head.

"Fucky my damn odd luck and life." She sighed.

She had heard of him through the newspapers even she had heard that her older brother Ace had declined to join the Shichibukai. She wondered why does the name Trafalgar Law had kept tugging her mind as it does feel tinge of regret and nostalgia.

Hiyori let out a sigh as she looked at the dogs.

"Let's get some sleep." Hiyori replied. "Frankly, we are tired."

The dogs nodded as they curled up to sleep. Hiyori took off her hearing aids and went to sleep with tail curled around her waist.

-Dream scene-

 _Hiyori followed after the ancient spirit after seeing it in Foosha Village. She sneaked out right under the villagers', Shanks', and other pirates' noses as she went into the forest. The black serval spirit sat on the large rock in the middle of the clearing surrounded by the trees. The black-haired girl appeared in the clearing as she locked with violet eyes of the serval cat, whom covered in icy blue markings on her body._

 _It is the test for the Enfys children to earn the markings by fighting with the animal spirits that is similar to them. They can be varying ages to earn the markings depending on their strength._

 _Hiyori and Yuki start to fight as the blurs jumped and clashed against each other. Three hours passed as Hiyori had passed out from pushing to her limit. Yuki sat on the rock which Hiyori is next to it. She is impressed by her fighting spirit._

 _Yuki granted her the markings similar to her own on Hiyori's body and face. The ancient serval spirit could feel the darkness lurking in Hiyori which she isn't aware of it._

 _She returned back to the village to the shock of the pirates, Shanks, and villager after she had woke up. She had shocked everybody when she show up covered in injuries and markings that wasn't there before. Everyone and Garp had tried used every methods to get her to reveal but she refused to everybody's frustrations._

-Dream scene end-

Hiyori woke up from the dream she had. She yawned as she stretched her body and winced in pain. She crawled out of the bed and took off the clothes and bandages by cutting it off by her small dagger. She was glad to see the bruises and cuts were healing nicely. Hiyori sped the healing up by applying the magic to her injuries which the pain has reduced to the tolerable level.

She noticed the dogs had woke up and did the same thing for them. She casted the minor fire spell and the bandages burned it up quickly.

Hiyori sat down on the bed as she quickly washed the clothes with water, wind, and scent(to make it smell good) spells. She cleaned her hearing aids as well and put it back on her ears. She put away her things into the bag even Niiji.

She put on her usual clothes and hat tied around her neck by the straps. Hiyori felt two auras heading in their way. One is meek and strong while other one is very strong and had tinge of cold and death attached expect it had warmth toward its crew.

Lavender, green, and icy blue pair of eyes stared toward the door as it was being opened.

It revealed the polar bear dressed in orange boiler suit and the man wearing the same hoodie and brown spotted jeans.

The dogs start to flanking her sides as she stared the polar bear and the captain with wary expression on her face.

Trafalgar Law looked at the black-haired girl whom probably woke not too long ago. Black hair tied in a French braid, green eyes with intelligent gleam, icy blue markings found in the desert breed of wild cat, and rather interesting tattoos on left side of neck.

Hiyori stared at the man. Black hair obscured by the furry white hat with same spots with sideburns, goatee on his chin, gray-yellow eyes, and tattoos on his fingers, back of hands, arms, and Hiyori was sure he had more.

Law sat down in the chair with the polar bear standing next to him. The polar bear is holding Law's large nodachi in his paws.

"I want to thank you for helping me and my friends out as well treating our injuries." Hiyori spoke calmly. "I know that nothing come free without a price."

Her smile is shark-like as she is talking from having learning several things from two different pirate crews while growing up. Law is impressed by the black-haired is calm while being hostile toward him. She seem very interesting which he want her to join his crew.

The polar bear approached the black-haired girl, making her ears laid flat and tail became puffy. The face leaned down to Hiyori's level, green eyes bled pale purple.

"Hi, my name is Bepo." Bepo introduced. "This is my captain Trafalgar Law."

Hiyori twitched slightly. Takeshi and Hibiki knew she had weakness for cute and fluffy animals. Hiyori is conflicted whether or not she should tell the polar bear her name as she glanced at the smug smirk on Law's face. Pale purple changed to silver as she locked eyes with Bepo. Hiyori let out a soft sigh.

"Hiyori." The black-haired girl mumbled softly.

A smirk seem more smug than usual as Law got up.

"I'll have one of my crew deliver the food to you." Law smirked as he gestured Bepo to follow him.

Bepo and Law left the infirmary, hearing the door being locked. Hiyori's eyes changed back to green as she finally relaxed.

"Geez, it is like dancing with death itself." Hiyori spoke. "No offense to the deity."

They nodded in agreement. Hiyori dug through the bag and took out the book on medical conditions. Ears twitched as she picked up the footsteps and had same aura as before. The door was unlocked and it show Bepo is carrying three trays for Hiyori and the dogs.

Bepo laid two trays filled with several species of raw fish, few fruits and vegetables, and bowls of water for the dogs. Bepo hand her the tray filled with a glass of water, porridge sprinkled with sugar and cinnamon, and fruits. She nodded in thanks as Bepo left the room and locked the door.

She finished up her meal and drink as the dogs did the same thing.

Hiyori summoned small portion of her magic and recited the familiar words on her tongue.

"Sleeping in the light, hidden by the sight of world around you. Oh, come to the surface." Hiyori recited. "I ask you please answer my summoning. Come at once, Raijin"

Swirling light appeared, blinding Hiyori and the dogs for a moment, and faded away to reveal the male humanoid summon. Messy blue hair tied in a ponytail, dark tanned skin, light black eyes, and easy-going personality. He is her rare deity summon, a Japanese thunder god.

Raijin glanced at his summoner and promptly grabbed her as he sat down on the bed with her sitting in his lap. Used to his antics, Hiyori made herself comfortable as she locked eyes with Raijin.

"I summon you for a reason." Hiyori spoked. "Can you go track down Luffy for me to make sure he is okay and location as well so I don't have to get lost. Please, Raijin?"

Raijin nodded.

"Hmmm." Raijin poked Hiyori's face with one finger. "I understand, Hiyori. I will let you know as soon as I find Luffy. Be safe."

Raijin kissed Hiyori's forehead as he vanished. Hiyori sighed in relief as she got off the bed to stare into the porthole.

She touched her necklace with jolly rogers. Green eyes gleamed gold as she knew she will achieve her dream. She crawled into the bed to sleep.

* * *

It's been two weeks since she was board on the submarine. She got the word from Raijin that Luffy is fine and causing a lot of chaos as usual. Already he got his first mate by the name of Roronoa Zoro. She had scared the crew when she start to let out a maniacal laughter that day when she heard the news. Even Raijin chuckled in mirth.

She had kept herself occupied by reading books, training, and painting even playing with dogs while stuck to infirmary. She chuckled as she remember Law was confused for a moment when he decided to check on her already-healed injuries last week. She never told him how she is able to heal quickly.

She was reading the book on medical conditions when she heard the familiar footsteps and the door being unlocked and open to reveal Bepo. She wore a warm smile as Bepo approached her.

"What is it, Bepo?" Hiyori asked.

"My captain ordered me to take you and the dogs to the mess hall." Bepo replied.

She nodded in understanding, keeping her face neutral to not to show any sign of anger of being ordered around.

"Bepo, could you please turn around so I can change into the clothes?" Hiyori asked politely which Bepo compiled by turning his back to her.

She stripped out of the black muscle top and dark orange boxers which she took from Ace before he left. She put on the chest bind(slightly loose and match to her skin color to blend in), green halter top, and black shorts along with same shoes. She fixed her hair into twin buns and secured by red hair strings. Letting her sidelocks be free for once which it reach below her chest and stop at the stomach.

Hiyori tapped Bepo on the shoulder, drawing his attention as Bepo turned his head to see she is dressed. He start to walk as Hiyori and the dogs follow him.

She admired the work that was done to the sub. Even seeing the crew members on the way.

Noises reached to her ears as they were getting closer to the destination. Hiyori took a deep breath to settle the nerves as she step one foot into the mess hall.

She look around the mess hall as the crew noticed the black-haired girl. She ignored them as she grabbed the trays for the dogs and herself.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Please review my story!


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey

Please enjoy my story and leave the reviews as well!

* * *

Hiyori leaned against the railing of the submarine with Takeshi and Hibiki sleeping on either side of her. The sub was docked at the town to get the supplies after the breakfast was done.

She glared at Law who was sleeping against Bepo whom is sleeping as well. She had planned to go to the town to get the supplies for herself and the dogs when Law grabbed the collar of her top. He order her to stay in one spot as he apparently decided to take a nap.

Hiyori glanced at the hat that Law is wearing, fingers itched to snatch it. Takeshi woke up, noticing that the black-haired girl seem very focused and follow her gaze to see it had landed on the hat. He snickered in amusement, knowing Hiyori loved the soft stuff especially the animals since she like to sleep with them. He buried his head into the bag that was between Hiyori and him with Niiji(in a katana bag) tied, taking out the black spotted brown faux fur blanket since it is bit chilly.

Takeshi nudged Hiyori, snapping her out of the trance and saw he is holding the blanket. Hiyori smiled with a thanks as she wrapped around her as she laid down to sleep, pushing the hat to the side of her head to shade her face from the sun.

-Hiyori's dream-

 _A black phoenix sang a melancholy song...fire...dead bodies...tall man with shirt with heart patterns..._

 _A older woman with torn, bloody phoenix/angel wings in colored dark blue, black, white, icy blue, and gold gave the Marine the parody of a grin as she committed suicide with her katana._

 _The red-haired woman singing a song while holding two black-haired babies in her arms._

 _Words singing 'You will one day return to place you once born in'._

-Dream end-

Green eyes snapped open in shock as Hiyori pushed herself up, hat and blanket fell down. Pupils widened in shock as she took a deep calming breaths.

Hiyori was haunted by her mysterious origins even her adopted clan tried to find her biological parents with no luck. So her adoptive parents decided to adopted her and made her part of their family by the use of blood adoption ritual that won't destroy the bond of biological parents but will be another set of parents. For some reason, fox/serval traits had show up when she was a toddler which her adoptive parents concluded that her biological parents must had creature bloodline that manifesting itself.

Few things she remember is the boy with same hair and eye color as her, green light flashing, and woman pleading. Hiyori fix up her hair that was messed up from her sleep. Green eyes landed on the still sleeping Law. She picked up her hat and back on her head as she leaned against the railing to get some more sleep.

Hiyori mumbled as she felt the claw poking her in the nose, making annoyed growls from her throat as she opened one eye to stare at Bepo. She made a face as she got up and put the blanket in the bag. Hiyori glanced at Law, who is leaning against the railing.

She wake both of them as she knew Law is planning to go into the town. She grabbed the brown leather collar and placed it on Hibiki's neck.

Murmuring the words to cast the glamour spell to cover Hiyori's markings and animal characteristics and Hibiki's holes, the magic tingled both of them as it disappeared as Law watched in interest.

They got off the sub as Hiyori stopped walking as Takeshi and Hibiki knew what she is planning. Bepo noticed it and Law did, too. He glanced at the black-haired girl who wore a polite and warm smile on her face.

"Thank you for taking me on your submarine, Trafalgar Law." Hiyori spoke softly. "As well treating our injuries. I have to go."

"Why?" Bepo asked.

Law saw the smile spread on Hiyori's face.

"Because I made a promise with my older brothers!" Hiyori grinned happily. "We will meet again one day, Law! You are too interesting to pass up!"

The flames flared up around her body as she disappeared into it. It faded away to the surprise of Law and Bepo to show the beautiful phoenix in colored dark blue, icy blue, black, white, red, silver, and gold with green eyes. The phoenix trilled as it flew over Law and Bepo.

Takeshi and Hibiki yelped as the wings sprouted from their bodies which is a hint to their non-dog heritage. They followed Hiyori as Law and Bepo watch. A smirk appeared on Law's face.

"Let's go, Bepo." Law smirked. "It seem that she had more surprises in her. She is very interesting one. We will meet her again soon."

Bepo nodded as the polar bear followed Law.

Hiyori and her dogs had flew over the ocean for several days, occasionally taking a break on the islands. She decided to stop at one of the island protected by the Enfys clan to get some more weapons and clothes.

She found one of the island with the town filled with the members of Enfys clan. She flew down and landed on the dock.

Hiyori changed into the human form as the dogs made their wings vanished. She stretched her body, getting the kinks out of her joints as the dogs did the same.

She start to walk with the dogs following her. She look around the dogs with the grin on her face. They greeted her and she greet back.

The black-haired girl found the clothing shop she was looking for and went inside. The dogs decide to stay outside. She look through the clothes and found the clothes she need. The clothes for winter and fall climates, several dresses, and few shoes. She laid them on the counter and paid to the cashier. She ask for the weapon shop and got the directions which she thanked the cashier.

She left the shop and told the dogs to follow her. Hiyori put the purchases away into the bag.

She saw the weapon shop with a sign saying 'Inuyasha's Weapon Shop'. She open the door and saw the dark red-haired man in a suit behind the counter with warm orange eyes, gold triangles on both cheeks, and his hair is tied in a ponytail. She grinned at seeing her cousin and old teacher who had taught her the summoning and magic skills.

Hiyori tackled him as Inuyasha came around the counter and landed on the floor with a 'oof'. He groaned in pain as Hiyori is crushing his ribs in a crushing hug with her own strength. Takeshi and Hibiki chortled in amusement at Hiyori's strength as Inuyasha's face is slowly turning blue.

She finally let go of him as he grasped for air. She gave him the most innocent expression that doesn't fool Inuyasha one bit and gave her the glare as he got up, cracking his back from one heck of a tackle.

Inuyasha glanced at his former student who is here to get the weapons.

"Go ahead and find something that is suited to you." Inuyasha spoke, gesturing his hand around the shop.

Hiyori nodded as she sat down, closing her eyes. She enter into her mind which is filled with beautiful forest, starry sky with full moon, and small castle that is filled with the traps. She look around for the cursed sword spirit and found Niiji sitting on the tree branch.

Niiji is a cursed sword that had taken on a male form in her mind with icy blue hair tied in a braid that reach to his knees, white skin, dark blue eyes, and dressed in gray kimono tied with white sash. She glanced at Niiji.

"Hello." Hiyori greeted warmly.

Niiji looked at his owner with a blank expression on his face as he gave a nod back. Hiyori knew why he is silent.

"I am here to tell you that is might be a chance I could get another cursed blade." Hiyori spoke.

Niiji let out a angry hiss and flipped the bird to her. Hiyori chuckled as she felt the tugging sensation that was in different differents. Eyebrows shot up in surprise and Niiji had a surprised look on his face as well. They looked at each other and let out a twin sighs at her strange luck.

Hiyori waved as she left her mind. She opened her eyes as she got up and stretched her body. She follow the tugging sensation as she grabbed the bow and quiver filled with arrows, rifle and small gun, normal-sized wakizashi which is a cursed blade which she got the connection with, and pale silver bo staff.

She laid them out on the counter and Inuyasha stared at the weapons. He pitied any fool who could pissed her off. He had heard from the member of the Enfys clan that Hiyori is a black-haired with temper of a red-haired that should be her hair color for that.

"What's the name of the wakizashi?" Hiyori asked.

Inuyasha wore a calm smile as he leaned over the counter.

"Its name is Tenmakioku." Inuyasha replied.

A lone eyebrow lifted in surprise as she translated the name.

"Demon remembrance or remembrance of demon." Hiyori spoke in amused tone. "Interesting name."

The amused look was replaced by a serious look on her face.

"Inu-san, was there any messages from our clan or higher summons for me?" Hiyori asked.

Inuyasha shook his head no. Hiyori took out the beri and paid for the weapons. She thanks him as she left the shop with Takeshi and Hibiki following her.

Hiyori head to the park that are surrounded by the trees and found a bench to sit on. Takeshi and Hibiki curled around each other to sleep under the shade of the tree.

She placed her bag on the bench and sat down with her legs crossed. She grabbed Tenmakioku from her bag as she laid on her legs and closed her eyes.

Hiyori went back into her mind in time to see Niiji is growling at the newcomer. She can see Tenmakioku had taken on the male form. He has messy pale silver hair with shaved undercut, dark brown skin, light purple eyes, and has lean build. He is dressed in more modern style which are off-the-shoulder black long sleeve shirt, orange tank top under the black shirt, black jeans with rips, holes, and silver belt with black studs, and red scandals. Facial markings which is bright yellow tomoe on the corners of his eyes.

She blinked as they start to argue with mix of curses and different languages. Hiyori chortled in amusement and took a deep breath.

"ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!" Hiyori shouted. "STOP AT ONCE, KORA!"

Hiyori grinned in a scary way that shows full of teeth while cracking her knuckles, scaring Niiji and Tenmakioku out. They gulped and went into the kneeling position.

"I know that cursed blades tend to fight when in presence of each other." Hiyori spoke calmly. "But I need both of your help to make my dream come true, kora?"

The males stared at each other and nodded. Hiyori sighed of relief, smiling so brightly that made the males blushed.

She mentally chortled in amusement, knowing what made them blush. She thanked them as she left her mind.

Hiyori opened her eyes and stretched her body, moaning in relief at the popping joints. She looked at Tenmakioku.

The sheath is unique mix of black and white in memorizing flame pattern. The hilt is light purple with dark brown diamonds of four. On the sheath is the pale silver bandages with bright yellow, red, and orange tomoe beads hanging from the bandage that was tied in a knot.

She tied the Tenmakioku to Niiji and placed the bags next to the dogs. She decided to explore the shops some more and brought few things.

Hiyori adjusted her bags as the dogs, now awake after she is done shopping, are ready to go. She grinned as she transformed into a phoenix as the dogs' wings sprouted from their back as they followed her.

They had flew for the six days and Hiyori noticed the familiar ship with the whale figurehead floating in the ocean. She let out a happy song and the dogs barked in reply.

She shifted to the human form expect the phoenix wings mix with angelic part, making her wings slightly transparent. She looked around for the familiar orange cowboy hat and found her brother is standing there talking to the large man who is a captain. She told them to go hide themselves as they nodded. They cloaked themselves and went to where the barrels are.

Hiyori grinned as she went into a fast blur and tackled Ace. He let out a loud yell as she startled him while Ace was talking to Pops and landed on the deck floor with a painful thud. It had drawn attention of the crew and captain to see the black-haired girl with nearly transparent wings, white tail poking from her bottom, and wearing a gray cowboy hat on her head.

Ace saw it is his younger sister and grinned happily as he pushed her hat off her head to scratch one of her ears. She let out a purr as Ace pulled her into a hug with her head laying on his shoulder. Tail twitched in happiness from receiving the attention.

Green eyes peered at Whitebeard as she let out another purr. Hiyori grabbed Ace's ear and gently yanked it for a signal to stop which Ace got it as he stopped scratching her fox/serval ear.

She shook her body as she glanced at the captain with a grin on her face. The crew is curious about the familiarity between Hiyori and Ace. She grabbed her necklace and threw it toward Marco standing next to Whitebeard as he caught it.

He saw the necklace with two familiar jolly rogers. One of them is theirs and Marco blinked in surprise and looked at the rather amused black-haired girl.

"Pops, it seem our wayward sister and daughter had came back." Marco said as he handed the necklace to Pops.

Whitebeard saw the necklace and the girl as he got it.

He let out a loud 'Gurara.'

"It seem so." Pops spoke warmly.

The crew caught up what Marco just said. They stared Hiyori, who went through a lot of changes, and let out a loud cheer for their missing family member coming back. Only Ace knew her story.

Marco noticed the markings covered her as well the devices on her human ears.

"Where were you, yoi?" Marco asked.

Hiyori was about to explain when the narcolepsy hit her suddenly and crumbled to the floor.

Her last words was "DAMN YOU, ACE!"

She start to snore loudly, reminding them of Ace's narcoleptic fits. The crew start to laugh their asses off along with Whitebeard.

Ace picked her up and took her to his room. He cuddled next to her as he fell asleep. Takeshi and Hibiki no longer covered themselves with the spell and chose to sleep. Hiyori murmured sleepily as she snuggled into the warmth caused by Ace's devil fruit power.


	4. Chapter 4: Seeing and Joining WB Pirates

Please enjoy my story and leave the reviews as well!

* * *

Hiyori let out a whine as she crawled out of Ace's bed and fell on the floor. She shook her head and picked up the scent of fire surrounded her brother.

She made a face as she realized he had ate the Meri-Meri no Mi which explain that Ace had earned his nickname 'Fire-Fist Ace'. She stretched her body, putting on her clothes and sandals. She tied her hair into a simple ponytail.

Hiyori follow the scent of cooked food all the way to the galley. She noticed all of them are groaning with the hangovers from too much alcohol. She let out a snort of amusement as she walk up to the kitchen to grab few trays and process to pile them up with various foods and few glasses of milk. She sat down next to Marco who is sitting next to Pops.

"Must be funny that you are only one who isn't suffering from the hangover." Hiyori spoke in amused tone. "Especially you can pull the pranks on these poor people."

Pops let out a loud, booming laughter at her words even Marco wore a smirk. Hiyori's smirk suddenly turn unholy evil that made the crew shudder for some reason. She let out a head-splitting whistle that sent the pain into the brains of the still-drunken crew's heads that made them whimper. A twin clicking nails echoed on the wood as the two dogs appeared into the galley and sat down in front of Hiyori. She let out a warm chuckle and the crew stared at one of the dog who has the glowing holes in surprise.

"Pops, I would like you to meet my guide dogs, Takeshi and Hibiki." Hiyori spoke. "Hibiki is the one with glowing holes and Takeshi who is staring at the meat on the trays."

He glanced at the boxer who is staring at the meat, drooling rapidly on the floor, and Hibiki staring them, holes seem glowing much brighter.

"What happened, yoi?" Marco asked. "We couldn't find you anywhere."

A dark expression flashed across her face as she scowled in anger.

"Do you all remember that day when the Marines decided to be a good time to attack us?" Hiyori asked.

They nodded.

 _-Flashback-_

 _The Marines had show up to attack the Moby Dick. Pops looked at the semi-feral girl and ask her to hid in Marco's room which she accepted as she went to the room. Hiyori was laying on her first summon Drake, a dog demon, on his back._

 _Her summon look like it could be out of a nightmare or hell. White bone mask covered his face, black coat with the ribs showing, gold eyes, sharp teeth and nails shone light silver, and is a draft horse-sized. Hiyori isn't bothered by his appearance and simply made herself in an attempt to blend into Drake's coat. Ears twitched at the sounds of guns being fired, flesh being pounded, and weapons clashing along with the unfamiliar footsteps._

 _Being around feral phoenixes, animals, and strong pirates like the Whitebeard crew has made her slightly strong and will likely to attack anyone who is unfamiliar to her. Hiyori let out a quiet snarl as the door shattered from the force of the bullet and the Marine show his face, trying find one person to take a hostage._

 _The Marine let out a loud yelp of shock at the sight of her summon. Hiyori appeared with a loud growling emitting from her throat, looking very feral especially with her torn and worn-out clothes and hair isn't yet brushed._

 _She attacked him by biting his arms twice, kneed him in the groin, scratched his face, and even sucker-punched him in the face again. Drake shifted to normal size as Hiyori dashed away from the Marine with him following her. She didn't make it where the commanders and Pops at when the pain blossomed in her right leg, making her yelp in pain._

 _Hiyori skidded along the wooden deck floor to a stop and looked down to see the wound is bleeding badly. She turned her head to glared at the Marine, despite being in pain, had shot at her while she wasn't looking. Drake growled darkly and felt the humming tinge of her magic and saw Hiyori's body is glowing slightly._

 _The Whitebeard Pirates heard a loud thundering noise and few of them ran to see what's going on. Pops and Marco noticed the door was busted open, the Marine lying there in blood after was brutally killed by Drake(who vanished as well when he decided to follow her), and had drawn the conclusion that the Marine must trying to find someone for a hostage and failed. They can tell it was killed by Drake and Hiyori had somehow vanished as well._

 _Hiyori had end up at Dawn Island, exhausted by the drain of her magic and nearly died from the blood loss. She was saved by the doctor residing in the Foosha Village after Makino found her lying in the beach._

 _That's how she end up meeting Luffy and his crazy grandpa Garp._

 _-Flashback end-_

Hiyori left out the island's name after she finished telling them the story. They stared at her in surprise and shock. What they didn't know is that Hiyori left out the name for a reason is because she felt the very familiar slimy aura of Teach D. Marshall that made her hackles rise. She didn't want to say the name just in case.

"So what is that devices on your ears?" Thatch asked.

Hiyori let out a sigh at the reminder.

"When I was seven, I was struck with the deadly illness." Hiyori replied. "But I was able to recover but at the cost of losing my hearing in both sets of ears. I end up with the hearing aids to help to hear."

"So who paid for that?" Izo asked.

Hiyori let out a innocent whistle at his question.

"Shanks along with the villagers." Hiyori grinned in a mischievous way.

People promptly choked on food or drink in shock and horror. Hiyori were quick to ate all of her food and drink under ten minutes and left the meats for the dogs. She got up and climbed Pops's arm and sat on his shoulder. Ace show up and snatch his breakfast as well. Hiyori stood on Oyaji's shoulder and took a deep breath.

"I am joining you guys!" Hiyori shouted.

The silence is deafening as people stared at her in surprise and let out a loud cheering. Hiyori smiled as she jumped off Edward's shoulder. Ace noticed she was about to leave the galley.

"Where are you heading?" Ace asked.

"To get the tattoos." Hiyori shot back with a grin on her face. "Hibiki, come with me."

Ace went back to eating as Hibiki got up to follow her. Hiyori head to the tattoo artist's room which is next to the infirmary. She saw the door is left open as she looked into the room to see least three female tattoo artists in varying ages.

Tsukiko, a forty-five years old woman with no-nonsense and sadistic personality when it come to inking the tattoos. She has short gray hair, dark tanned skin, and bright yellow eyes. She wore short sleeve opal-colored shirt, black pants, and brown boots.

Naruko, a twenty-five years old woman with cheerful personality. Messy waist-length dark green hair tied in a fishtail braid, light blue eyes, and pale skin. She wore white tank top, magenta shorts, and black boots. Simplified Whitebeard jolly roger on her right shoulder.

Belle, sixteen years old girl who is training to become a tattoo artist. Dark purple short hair, pale purple eyes, light tan skin, and jolly roger tattoo on back of her neck. She wore light green halter style top, black skinny jeans, and red heels.

She knocked the door to catch their attention. Tsukiko saw the black-haired girl and wore the happy grin on her face.

"No way! Is that you, Hiyori?" Tsukiko spoke happily.

Hiyori nodded. Tsukiko came over to Hiyori and tugged her arm. They chatted about how Hiyori want her tattoos at.

* * *

Cliffhanger! See the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm going on hiatus for time being. Sorry about it but real life and writer's block can get in the way.


End file.
